1. Field
Embodiments relate to a deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device may be used to form a display apparatus for a mobile apparatus such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), an ultra slim notebook computer, a digital camera, a video camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or an electronic/electric product such as an ultra slim profile television (TV). Thus, the organic light emitting display device has been in the limelight. The organic light emitting display device may be formed by using a deposition method whereby a deposition material is evaporated and generated gas molecules are adhered to a glass substrate to form a layer on the glass substrate.